Spyro and Sheila
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: One shots of our favorite dragon and kangaroo, can Spyro face his greatest foe of all love or will he still be as blind as ever. Mainly Year of the dragon, medium season of flame, and slight attack of Rynocs.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

Spyro and Sparx had just entered the Forgotten Realms, when a rainbow appeared and left behind Bianca the Sorcerss's aprentice.  
" So You're the one in charge of rescueing the dragon eggs, just give up and go home." threatens Bianca.  
" Is that supposed to be some kind of threat? Is that the best you can come up with?" chuckles Spyro.  
" I'm not playing games here dragon, You better do as I say or you're going to regret it." The young bunny warns before dissapearing.

" Hah! Does she really think a conversation is going to scare us away?" Sparx says ready for adventure.  
" Yeah, Not too bright is she? If that's her best shot, than the Sorceress must be a push over!" The purple dragon says with confidence.  
Spyro was just about to head through the portal to Sunny Villa, when he noticed a "cute" Kangaroo in a cage.  
Spyro just stood there staring, he had never felt this feeling since Elora, but since Spyro was too reckless and Elora too calm, The former couple decided to be just friends.  
" Earth to Spyro!" the dragonfly buzzes in his ear trying to get his attention. Sparx then looks in the direction Spyro's facing and his jaw drops, Seeing an all too familiar bear beside a caged kangaroo.  
" What's Moneybags doing here!" Sparx exclaims in shock assuming his partner is also in shock in seeing the bear." I don't know but I'm going to find out!" Spyro says snapping out of it and running to the bear.

" Well Spyro, This is A nice surprise!" Moneybags says delightedly.  
" Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, What are you doing here and whats with the pet in a cage?" the purple dragon says impatiently.  
" This is Sheila, She was causing the Sorceress problems and I've been hired to guard her. But I might turn the other eye and let her go, for a small fee of course." the bear says greedily.  
Spyro walks up to the cage." Don't worry little fella I'll get you out of there." Spyro assures her as Sheila just stares.  
" You'd better hurry up Spyro, she's due to be executed this Thursday!" Interupts Moneybags.

Spyro rushes to collect gems, and after recovering some eggs he enters Cloudy Spires.

'Was that a dragon?' 'I'd never thought I'd live to see a dragon, netherless a cute purple one at that.' the kangaroo thinks to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

Spyro had just entered Cloud Spires when he spots a sad looking Weather Imp.

" What's wrong little guy?" the purple dragon asks in concern.  
" Those nasty Rynocs have shut down the cloud generator, now we'll never see anymore rainbows." cries the Weather Imp known as Nimbus.  
" Don't worry I'll get rid of those troublesome pests." Spyro say reassuringly.  
" Really! Thanks, We'd really appreciate it!" Nimbus shouts with glee.

After bashing his way through some Rynocs Spyro comes across a Rynoc with wings guarding an egg.

" Duh Face it dragon, you'll da never make it past my gust of winds." explains the winged Rynoc.  
" You think a tiny breeze can stop me you overgrown windbag?" Spyro insults as he attempts to charge the brute only to be blown back, but what the Rynoc wasn't expecting was for the dragon to jump mid-charge over his gusts and flame him.  
" Take that you blow hard." the purple hero exclaims triumphintly as he lands from his glide.

After pocketing the egg Spyro heads over to a bear by some bellows.

" My My, Well if it isn't Spyro, Nice day for a stroll huh?" greets Moneybags.  
" Yeah Yeah, Say aren't you supposed to be guarding, uh what's her name again?" the dragon asks curiously.  
" Oh, You mean Sheila, Well a bears got to take a break every now and then." chuckles the bear.  
" The Sorceress doesn't seem like the type to give breaks." the dragon says eying the bear suspiciously.  
" Yes, Yes, But as you see the Sorceress sends Rynocs to check up on me, but between you and me those guys aren't very bright." whispers the greedy bear.

Meanwhile back at Sunrise Springs.

A Rynoc is passing by Sheila's cage next to a poorly cardboard cut-out of Moneybags.

" Hey You there!" Sheila calls in Moneybags's voice.  
" Me?" questions the Rynoc. "Yes you, come here." The kangaroo exclaims still impersonating Moneybags.  
" Da What's up?" the Rynoc asks as he walks up to the cut-out." Nothing much..." begins "Moneybags" " But you're going down!" Finishes Shelia now using her own voice as she pushes the cutout and it falls and crushes the helpless Rynoc, Leaving a laughing Sheila alone once again.

Meanwhile Spyro had just paid Moneybags a few gems and activated the bellows.

" Now that the bellows have been activated, the Cloud generator should start working again." Fluffy the Weather Imp cheers.

An egg flies out and almost hits Spyro in the face.

" Hmmm. It seems the Rynocs have taken out our sun and the bells to wake up the rain clouds." the Imp says sadly.  
" I'm on it." Spyro exclaims as he heads to the areas Fluffy mentioned.

Later.

" WHO WHO WHO" shouts the sunseed. Spyro flames the last sunseed into the pot of lava and forms a sun.  
" Whew! Now that we've fixed the generator, made the sun, and woke up the cloud, that should be enough to make a rainbow." Spyro says exausted.  
" Spyro, Look!" Sparx cries. Spyro looks and indeed there is a rainbow. " It's beautiful!" Sparx loopdeeloops in joy.  
" Yeah. 'But not as beautiful as that kangaroo. Wait! What am I thinking! Blech! Hmmm speaking of that kangaroo...'" The dragon begins to think as he takes a look at all of the gems he's collected.  
" Sparx, Quick what day is it?!" the dragon asks his partner urgently." Um, Thursday?" Sparx asks confused as the dragons eyes widen in horror.

Upon hearing the day he was fearing Spyro runs at full speed through the portal to Sunrise Springs.

" What's his problem?" the dragonfly shrugs.  
Sparx then remembers that Moneybags said that the kangaroo was going to die **THURSDAY**.  
"Spyro! Wait for me!" Sparx calls as he chases his companion through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

Spyro had just exited the portal when he spots a couple of Rynocs wheeling a guilitine over towards Sheila.  
Sheila cringes as the guilitine approaches as she awaites her death, when suddenly...  
" Aieppp!" screams one of the Rynocs in pain. _Fwoosh!_ **Crash!** Sheila opens her eyes to see a purple dragon standing on a pile of wood where the guilitine once stood with Two uncouncious Rynocs by it's side, One with horn marks and the other severly burned.  
" Well, A deals a deal Moneybags." Spyro says handing the bear his gems." Cutting it close aren't we, Spyro? Okay I'll free the girl." Moneybags says counting his new loot.

Moneybags opens up the cage as Sheila hops out.

" Sorry if I was a little harsh, I was only following orders, No hard feelings Eh, Sheila?" Moneybags apoligises.  
" No harm done, Put her there." Moneybags reaches out to shake the kangaroo's paw, only to be met with a swift kick sending him flying towards the wall and knocking him uncouncious.  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Spyro rolls around laughing at the scene. " Never in my life did I expect to see a dragon, espicially after they all moved out!" Sheila admits to the purple hero.  
" Dragons used to live here!?" the dragon asks in shock." Yeah, but then the Sorceress kicked them out and our land's magic went with em." the kangaroo explains.  
" No wonder some portals don't work." Spyro realizes. " You think that's why she stole the dragon eggs?" buzzes Sparx." It's a possibility, but she could've just asked for us to come back." replies the fire breather.  
" Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'd better go make sure those Rynocs aren't causing trouble back home, See ya!" Sheila says before heading through the portal.  
" Hey, Wait up!" Spyro calls chasing her through the portal.

Later.

Sheila was bashing some Rynoc houses when a Rynoc corners her against the wall.  
"Duh so you're the escaped prisoner to be executed today Eh? If I finish you off here I just might get a promotion." The Rynoc says pickaxe against Shelia's neck pinning the kangaroo to the wall.  
The Rynoc raises his pick axe to attack the prone Sheila when, _Fwoosh!"_ Aieep!" yipes the dino in pain. Sheila looks to find Spyro had saved her yet again. " You okay?" our hero asks filled with concern.  
" Good as rain mate, but what are you doing here?" the kangaroo asks curiously." I figured you could use some help." replies Spyro" Well it's good you did, thats the second time you saved me today." Sheila says with a smile.  
" Not to mention this chapter." Sparx says breaking the fourth wall." Say, how did you get up here anyhow?" the kangaroo asks curiously. " Oh, my dragon senses let me use some whirlwinds." Spyro explains to Sheila.  
" Whirlwinds?" the kangaroo asks in confusion." They're magicial updrafts only dragons can see and use." continues the purple dragon." Oh, I see." Sheila nods in understanding.

After a few minutes of destroying Rynoc houses with Sheila's stomp and Spyro's headbash and reclaiming a few dragon eggs, the trio head back to Sunny Plains.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

After scorching and kicking several Rynocs in Sunny Villa, our heros come across a giant chicken being chased by a Rynoc.  
The duo free the mayor and are rewarded with a chicke- I mean dragon egg.  
" Man, this place is hectic!" Shelia exclaims exausted." Tell me about it!" pants Spyro.  
Sheila then notices a tall tower in the distance. " That tall tower over there looks like a good place to rest." the female points out.  
" Okay let's go!" The dragon exclaims as the dynamic duo head toward the tower.

Once the adventures make it to the bottom of the tower they see a little roman bear in a panic.  
" Those Rynocs kidnapped my lovely Rapunzel and are holding her captive at the top of this tower." Marco explains frought with worry.  
" We were just on our way up there ourselfs." states the kangaroo." We'll save her!" proclaims the heroic dragon.  
After bashing some Rynocs they come across a high ledge which Sheila hops up on while Spyro just stands there.  
" What's wrong Spyro?" Sheila asks wondering why he's not coming." It's too high up." Spyro explains. " You're afraid of heights?" the brown kangaroo questions confused.  
" No, I mean it's too high up, I can't reach." The dragon explains. " Ohhhhhh!" Sheila says chuckling at her mistake.

" Here, take my paw I'll pull you up." the girl says reaching out her paw.  
Spyro then grabs Sheila's paw both of them blushing at their hands contact as She pulls the dragon up.  
After taking down several Rynocs and awkward hand to hand contact to get the dragon up to high ledges, they make it to the top.  
" Who are you?" asks a pink roman bear." Huff... Puff... We're here to rescue... you." pants our purple hero in exaustion.  
" Marco told us you were stuck here." explains Sheila." Marco sent you? I have a restraining order against him!" exclaims Rapunzel.  
" You mean we did all **THAT** for **NOTHING**!" Spyro complains." Well for your trouble have this dragon egg." Rapuzel replies giving them the egg before leaving.

" Wow Spyro! This view is just breathtaking!" The brown female says admiring the view.  
'Yeah, but not as breathtaking as you. Ugh! Stop these disgusting thoughts. I can't be in love, love is my enemy.' Spyro argues with himself also admiring the view for a few minutes.  
" Also a great place to glide!" the dragon replies trying to distract himself. Spyro then jumps off the tower gliding back to the ground.  
" Huh? Dragons." Sheila says shrugging while she stares at the flying dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

Our heros are wandering through the forest When Sheila notices a ball of light from behind a tree.  
" Spyro, Look Out!" Sheila shouts tackling Spyro. Sheila lands on top of Spyro their faces barely touching causing both of them to blush while Hunter gets hit with the ball.  
" Agh! Pesky kangaroo! This is your last warning Turn back and go home NOW!" warns Bianca.  
" Ohhh. Talk about a chilly welcome party, allow me to warm things up." the purple dragon says before flaming the bunny.  
" Agggghhhhh! You'll pay for this dragon!" screams Bianca as she runs away trying to put out the flames.  
" Is it just me or is she kind of cute when she's angry?" Hunter the Cheetah asks awestruck.

At Seashell Shore.

While Spyro and Sparx where out fighting Bruno, Sheila had just finished helping the seals destroy the Rynocs' sand castle fortress.  
As the seals make their own sand castles Sheila decides to make a sand dragon." Oh Spyro, If only I could tell you how I feel." Sheila admits admiring her creation that looks remarkably like our purple hero.  
Sheila then gives her creation a kiss." Hack Pfft Pfft, Sand tastes terrible!"Sheila countinues to spit out and remove sand from her tounge as her gloriest creation crumples.

At Sunny Plains.

" Okay Spyro, it'll take us some time to get this hot air balloon ready. Oh! I heard that there's a Speedway up on that hill! You should go check that out while you wait, could be some dragon eggs there." advises the kangaroo.  
No sooner then Sheila had said Speedway, Spyro was already off.

A few hours later.

" Okay Spyro. Just hop on and you'll be taken to the next area, I'll meet up with you later I got a few thing I need to do." explains the girl.  
A few minutes after Spyro left Sheila spots two Rynocs." Da I heard the Sorcerress is planning to ambush that pesky dragon." says one Rynoc.  
" Duh do you think that dragon will survive?" questions the other." I hope no- Aieep!"Before the Rynoc could finish Sheila gives it a swift kick knocking him into the other Rynoc.  
" Don't worry my love I'm coming!"Sheila then hops over the giant rocks toward the direction Spyro went.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

Our Purple hero lands in the arena where the giant frog creature Buzz is waiting for him.  
" Well, what do we have here some sort of ugly toad?" Scoffs Spyro." Ugly!" Buzz yells in rage.  
Buzz charges at Spyro only for Spyro to charge back." Whoa! This guys body's like rubber!" the dazed dragon exclaims.  
After the two competitors get bounced back from their attacks, Buzz curls up into a ball and rolls toward Spyro.  
" Wait for it, Wait for it... Now!" _Fwooosh_!Splat! As Buzz approached Spyro flamed him at the last second only to find fire is useless against him and gets flattened.

" Are You okay Spyro?" Sparx buzzes with worry.  
" Yeah, I'm okay buddy. What are we going to do, My attacks are useless against him." the dragon says trying to think.  
Suddenly Spyro notices a brown figure land in the surrounding lava bouncing in pain to the platform.  
" Sheila!?" The purple fire breather exclaims in shock. "That was a nasty burn, mate. But not as nasty as how the Sorceress burned you into battling this bloke."cries the singed kangaroo.  
Buzz then breathes fire at our heros." Ughhh! Somebody needs a breathmint!" Spyro retorts." Let's take this bloke down together, what do ya say mate?" offers Sheila.  
" Uh, Yeah." the purple dragon says sarcasticially.

Spyro knocks Buzz into the lava while Sheila gives him a good stomp.  
" Nooooo!"Buzz cries as he desintegrates into a skeleton while Sheila lands butt first into the lava.  
" Yes! We beat Crocomire!" the golden dragonfly shouts in triumph, causing everyone to stare at Sparx.  
" What, I got bored so I started playing Super Metroid." shrugs the bug." Man, I got quite a singed bum now." Sheila says massaging her butt.  
" Aw, does the wittle kangaroo need a kiss to make the booboo feel better? Spyro says teasingly.

Sheila blushes as she imagines Spyro kissing her bum.  
" Are you two crazy? The way you beat that, that monster was practiclly suicide!" complains Sparx.  
" We won didn't we?" the purple hero says obviously gotten the job done.  
" Ugh, You two are so reckless that if you two switched bodies nobody could tell the difference!" the dragonfly huffs heading back to the balloon.  
Spyro and Sheila blush as they realize they do have a lot in common.  
' Reckless, My kind of girl, just my type. Wait what!?' Spyro questions the strange thought.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

After our heros enter the next realm, they spot a familiar bear.  
" Not him again!" Sheila shouts in annoyance." I know right, no matter where I go I somehow bump into him. Sometimes I feel like he's stalking me or something." Spyro explains.  
" That's creepy." shudders the kangaroo." Well, if it isn't Spyro, and Sheila. This penguin has caused quite a bit of trouble in the Sorceress's Fireworks Factory, I could free him, for a fee." chuckles Moneybags.  
" Why, You! You expect **US** to pay **YOU** to free an innocent creature! Why don't I just give you a swift kick and knock you out then." threatens the feisty female.  
"Sheila! Calm down!" the purple dragon says holding back his friend. "Let me at him! Let me at him!" the angry kangaroo screams trying to escape Spyro's grip.  
" Relax, I got this." the dragon says calmly. Spyro then hands Moneybags the gems and frees the Penguin who flies out.

" Sgt. Byrd, reporting for duty!" salutes the flying penguin.  
"I don't understand why Spyro insists on giving this guy his hard earned cash." Sheila grumbles to herself.  
" Cool a flying penguin, say do those rockets work?" the purple hero asks with interest." Of course, you didn't think they were for decoration did you?" chuckles James Byrd.  
" Well why didn't you use them to escape?" Sheila questions." I used up all but one set of ammunition, and I wanted to save it... for this!" the penguin explains as he shoots Moneybags.  
" I'll be back, I got to check on the fort, I'm sure my men are going to need some backup." the millitary "man" says before leaving.

After Byrd leaves.

" See, now wasn't that worth several hundred gems?" Spyro comforts.  
"Yes, very. But why do you always give that bear money?" the brown kangaroo chuckles questionally.  
" Eh, I don't really have any use for it." the dragon shrugs. Spyro then leaves, but not before a confused Sheila notices the dragon didn't go after Sgt. Byrd.

After paying Moneybags more gems, they enter the skating rink.

" Oooooooo, Those rude Rynocs won't let me finish my dance by ruining it with their hockey playing."Nancy complains.  
" I like hockey." begins the heroic reptilian." **HAVE YOU EVER BEEN HIT BY A HOCKEYSTICK**!" the polar bear shouts.  
" But I Hate Rynocs" Spyro finishes."If only someone tall, handsome, and uh purple, who breathes fire would help."the skater says blushing.  
"I'll protect you from the Rynocs." our young purple hero says rolling his eyes.  
A jealous Sheila then takes her seat in the audience.

After the show.

"That was wonderful, maybe you'd like to be my dancing partner in the next Olympics." flirts Nancy with a wink as roses are being thrown to the "dancers."  
'Not on my watch.' Sheila thinks angerly. Sheila then looks for something to throw, then by her seat she spots something and throws it at Nancy.  
'What have I done!?' Sheila panics realizing she just threw a dragon egg.  
Thankfully the egg hits it's mark complety intact. "Ow! Someone must not have liked my performance, cause they threw this at me instead of a rose." Nancy says handing Spyro the egg.  
A confused Spyro takes the egg wondering who would throw such a thing unaware of Sheila whistling unsuspicioucsly in the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

"You lit the torches?! Oh no! This is terrible, the Rynoc wizard is waking up!" Panics the firefly.  
"But you told me to- Ugh, nevermind, that wizard is as good as toast." Spyro says shaking his head at the firefly **WHO TOLD HIM TO LIGHT THE TORCHES.**  
Our heroic dragon and kangaroo are about to head through the portal when two fireflies show up. "Exuse me Sheila, can you help us save our eggs?"  
"I suppose, you going to be alright by yourself Spyro?" the kangaroo asks worriedly. "Of course, it'll be a piece of cake." the dragon replies haughtly.  
Sheila follows the fireflies as Spyro takes on the wizard.

"Okay, so all I got to do is clear the path so you can place the bombs, right?" Sheila recites the situation.  
"Yes, hold on little eggies, we're coming!" while Sheila is clearing the path, the power of the swamp makes her want to think of a love poem for Spyro.  
 _'Your fire is hot, but my love for you burns hotter_... no, _Your horns are sharp but my passion is sharper_... no' Boom! "Ow! I went boom again." moans a voice.  
Sheila looks toward the voice and sees the firefly ran into a mushroom clearly off the marked path. "Seriously! No wonder these guys need my help." the kangaroo mutters to herself.  
Unfortunately the girl had to be so focused watching the fireflies she couldn't concentrate on a haiku for our hero. After a while the eggs are saved.  
"Wow, I didn't know fireflies laid such big... Wait a minute! These are dragon eggs!" Sheila realizes as she then pockets the eggs. "Hey! Give us back our babies, Thief!" scream the fireflies.  
"Man, these guys need more help then I thought." Sheila says rolling her eyes as the flies accuse her of stealing their unhatched babies.

Sheila then meets back up with Spyro.

"Hey Spyro, how was the wizard?" Sheila asks curiously. "Too easy, all I had to do was knock his bombs back at him, You even could've done that." the dragon grumbles as he expected more of a challenge.  
"Sounds easy alright." the female agrees. "So how'd you do?" asks the dragon. "I recovered two dragon eggs, the dumb blokes thought they were firefly eggs." Sheila replies shaking her head. "You gotta love the swamp." Spyro chuckles sarcasticially as they exit the swamp.

Later

Our heros have just smashed a statue of the Sorceress, when.  
"Hey Spyro, there's a cool skate park back here, How about a little competition?" Hunter says competively.  
"You're on pal." Spyro says mounting his skateboard. Sheila watches in awe as Spyro trounces the cheetah with impressive moves like Gnasty Gnorc, The Triple Towers, etc.  
"Whew, you're just as good as ever Spyro, oh, When I messed up the Gnasty Gnorc and hit that hill, I found a cave with this egg in it." Hunter says handing over a dragon egg.  
"Ah, Gnasty Gnorc, Good times, good times." Spyro reminisces. "What are you going on about Spyro?" the kangaroo and cheetah question. "Gnasty Gnorc was the villian we faced on our very first adventure." Sparx explains retelling the story how Gnasty turned the other dragons to stone.

As the heros exit the skating park, they run into Sgt. Byrd who has just finished returning the bones from Ooga's friend.  
Suddenly music starts playing from nowhere as the skeleton starts to dance. "Haha, May I have this dance?" chuckles Spyro toward the kangaroo.  
"S-Sure." Sheila replies blushing as the duo start to dance. "U-Um, Zoe, would you like to d-d-dance?" the dragonfly asks the fairy. "I'd love to Sparx." Zoe says with a smile.  
'Hmmm, I wonder what that Bianca chick is doing." Hunter thinks watching the _"couples"_ dance. "Hmmm, it has been a while since I've gone out with my girlfriend, perhaps I'll take a little R &R later." James Byrd states.  
This comment catches the dragon's attention as he dips Sheila. "You have a girlfriend?" Spyro asks before pointing a finger in his mouth in a gagging motion.  
'H-He thinks having a girlfriend is a bad thing... No calm down Sheila, he's still young." an offended Sheila thinks trying to comfort herself.  
The _"couples"_ spend the rest of the afternoon dancing.

A/N First off, I'm sorry if my poems were bad I'm not good with haiku's and second, Yes I know Sheila can't go into Enchanted Towers but I couldn't resist having Spyro and Sheila have a little dancey romance moment. P.S. Does anybody else think that those flying pig elephant things are the scariest things in the game? they're the reason why I hate going to Enchanted Towers.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

As our heros move along, they spot Bianca sitting on a rock, practicing her magic.  
"I bet she's up to something!" Sheila whispers. "Isn't she beautiful in this light?" Hunter asks obliviously.  
"Abrakadabra, Alacadoo!" the rabbit cries as she turns a flower into a vicious man eating flower.  
"Tch, A simple flame breath will take care of that." Spyro snickers.  
"Reversus Magnifourus!" Bianca reads returning the plant to normal, still unaware of her audiance.

"Spyro, Look! Fodder! I smell butterflies!" Sparx buzzes hungerlly as a little rabbit hops toward the sorceress intraining.  
"Hmmmm... I haven't tried my spells on a nonstationary being yet. Hocus Pokeferious!" Bianca shouts as she decides to use the bunny as a test subject.  
The once small bunny turns into a monster, and swallows it's creator whole.  
"We should help her!" Hunter advises. "What!? Are you crazy!? She toasted you!" snorts the dragon.  
"Yeah, but she was aiming for you." replies the cheetah before leaping into action.

"Hunter, wait!" Sheila screams trying to stop their friend, only to fall flat on her face.  
Hunter hits the beast in the stomach with a flying kick, causing it to spit out Bianca.  
"Hunter! Look Out!" Spyro watches in horror as the beast jumps at the cheetah, ready to devour him as if he were a Cheeto.  
"Reversus Magnifourous!" Bianca shouts in worry, her spell leaving the tiny rabbit humorously bouncing on Hunter's head.  
"That was a close one." Hunter remarks as the former beast hops away.

"Thanks for the help, not that I needed it..." Bianca says gratefully.  
"Hah! Looks like the big bad sorcerress can't even control her own magic!" Spyro teases.  
"Ohhhh! I'll show you dragon! Maruta Kanada Nikto!" Bianca shouts using a random spell.  
Luckily, the spell harmlessly makes a butterfly appear, which Sparx happily devours.  
"Mmmmmmm Tasty. Think you can do that again?" Sparx asks in a hopeful and teasing manor.

"See my point?" remarks the purple dragon. " Ughhhhh, You haven't seen the last of me!" Bianca exclaims before stomping off.  
"Why did you have to scare her off?" Hunter questions. "You okay Sheila?" Spyro asks helping the girl up as he ignores Hunter.  
"Yeah, but I think I sprained my ankle, I don't think I'll be able to help for awhile." the kangaroo replies as she can barely stand.  
"It's okay, Don't worry, You just need to rest that ankle." Spyro comforts as he carries his friend over to the newly completed Whirlygig.  
After placing Sheila's limp body on the flying device, our heros head off to the next realm.

"This doesn't look like Evening Lake." Spyro says with a smile upon realizing they've fallen into another trap.  
Upon landing, infront of the young dragon, is a giant yeti like creature trying to smash Sgt. Byrd with it's hammer.  
"My tacticial instincts told me the sorcerress would ambush you here, trouble is my ammo doesn't work on this brute." Byrd explains landing infront of the dragon.  
"Heh, no problem, I bet he can't even hit me with that hammer!" the purple dragon says confidently.  
Pew Pew Pew. ZAP. "You've got to be kidding me! He can shoot electricity from that thing!" Spyro exclaims shaking off the injury.

"Hmmm it's too dangerous to get close... hey what's this?" Spyro ponders eyeing an orange rock.  
Suddenly Spyro's mind wanders to his battle with the swamp wizard. "Let's see if he can play catch!" Spyro shouts charging the rock into the monster.  
After a few hits, the brute roars in anger, and begins jumping in rage causing the arena to crack as fire spouts leak through.  
"Spyro! Try this!" Byrd calls throwing red crystals on the ground. "On it!" cries the purple hero.  
As Spyro swallows the crystal, he feels a familiar sensation, although weaker, it feels as if he walked through a Superflame Portal.

 _Fwoosh!_ The superflame from the heated crystal gives Spike several burns as he reels in pain.  
Spyro charges towards the next crystal, when he gets hit by a fire spout. "Spyro! He's got the crystal!" Sparx buzzes.  
Spike attachs the crystal to his hammer and sends a wave of fire toward our purple hero, who jumps out of the way just in time.  
"So he can use them too huh? Now this is getting interesting!" Spyro smiles as he realizes they're evenly matched.  
"Spyro! This is the last red crystal I could find, hurry!" James calls dropping the weapon.

The mutant Yeti begins closing in on the crystal, when Spyro dashes and grabs it at the last second, narrowly dodging the brute's pounding fist.  
"That should take care of you!" Spyro cheers as he pelts the monster with superflame.  
"Yes, We did- Spyro Look!" Sparx cries in horror as the flames die down revealing that Spike's still in the fight.  
"Darn, he's still up and running, and we're all out of ammo!" panics the purple dragon.  
"Not yet! I just found more crystals!" Byrd chimes dropping a crystal matching our hero's purple hue.

The moment Spyro swallows the crystal, he immediately spits it out as it flies into Spike like a rocket.  
"Ughhhh! That tastes terrible!" Spyro screams trying not to throw up.  
Unfortunately, while the dragon gets the horrible taste out of his mouth, Spike gets another crystal.  
"Spyro Watch out!" Sparx warns as a green beam tries to ensnare the fire breather.  
After dodging the beam, Spyro manages to land the final blow, as the beast collapses.

"Blech, I'll definetly need to brush my teeth after that!" the dragon pants getting back on the Whirlygig.  
"How could she manage to sleep through all this!?" Sparx questions staring at the unconcious Shelia, as the team are joined by Sgt. Byrd.  
"The poor gal must be exausted." replies the flying penguin as the whirlygig takes off, leading our heros to their next adventure.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

"This is your last warning dragon... errr Spyro... Whatever your name is!" Bianca cries to our heros as they arrive in the new realm.  
"Hey, you got my name right... I should feel soooo honored." the purple dragon says sarcasticialy.  
"This isn't a game anymore dragon! The Sorceress isn't one to take those who defy her lightly. She's set a trap for you, if you're caught, you're a goner for sure." says the sorceress in training.  
"I can take care of myself thank you, besides what do you care what happens to us?" Spyro snarls. "I-I don't! Look just take Hunter and your friends and get out of here!" the purple cloaked rabbit says before vanishing.  
"Is it me or does somehing about her seem a little... off?" Hunter asks obliviously. "Well, for starters I think a certain cheetah has caught her eye." Says Sgt. Byrd.

"Oh no! That's terrible! Who is he? I'll show her I'm the guy for her and not some cheetah!" Hunter exclaims unaware Byrd was talking about him.  
"Well, she's defenitly off her rocker if she thinks we're turning back now." the purple dragon says sternly. Suddenly the group hear a tiny yawn as Spyro's face softens.  
"Are you feeling okay Sheila?" Spyro asks walking up to the waking kangaroo. "I think so... What I miss?" the brown marsupial questions taking in their new surroundings.  
"Well, Spyro and Sgt. Byrd defeated a monster the Sorceress sent, and Bianca warned us about a trap." Sparx buzzes.  
"Well, I'd love to stay and help find more eggs, but I got a date with my girlfriend in this part of the Forgotten Realms, oh before I go, most of the portals are under water." James Byrd says before diving underwater.

"Ughh... I'd hate to get my fur wet... and I didn't bring my scuba gear." Hunter claims peering into the water.  
"Cool, an invincibillity portal!" Spyro exclaims running to the power up by flame geysers. "Looks like somebody's ready for a challenge." laughs Sheila as they watch the dragon use the power up to fly through the flames.  
After claiming the egg, our heros swim to a ladder on the castle wall... Well, Spyro and Sheila swam, Sparx flew behind Spyro, and Hunter jumped to the alcove at the ladder's top.  
Once in the new room, Spyro finds himself surrounded by gems, vases, a caged Yeti, and... Moneybags!? "Well Spyro, the Sorceress has managed to capture a rather fine specimine don't you think? I suppose I could let him out for-" begins the bear.  
"Yeah, Yeah, just shut up and take my money." Spyro says handing Moneybags a large bag of gems. "Where are you getting all this money from Spyro? Surely it's not just lying around on the ground? Haha... is it...?" the bear asks curiosly.

"Uhhh..." Spyro replies unsure how to respond as he looks at the gems scattered all over the room.  
"Thank you for rescuing me." The Yeti known as Bently says using several confusing words. "Uhh... it was nothing..." Spyro says not entirely one hundred percent sure what the Yeti just said.  
"Of course, don't forget to thank me." Moneybags replies. "Why you, I've got a special thanks for you..." Bentley says as he begins pummeling the bear with his ice club.  
"Nice hit!" the dragon says. "Thanks, would you like me to hit him again?" questions Bently. "Defenitely." Spryo says amusedly as the Yeti begins hitting Moneybags again.  
"Well I'd better make sure my little bro, hasn't gotten into mischief during my absence." The Yeti says before heading through the portal.

The group is about to leave the tower, when Sheila falls and collapses.  
"What happened?! Are you okay!?" the kangaroo's friends cry helping her up.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess my ankle hasn't fully healed." chuckles the female.  
"Hunter take Sheila and lay her down on the grass over there, and make sure she rests and recovers." the purple dragon commands his friend.  
"On it buddy!" Hunter says picking up the girl and leaping to the ground. "Thanks Hunter." Sheila says as she's laid gently on the ground.

A couple of hours pass as Sheila takes a nap.  
Once awake, the young kangaroo notices Hunter staring at something on the ground.  
"Hmmm... I wonder what this button's doing here?" the cheetah says before hitting the button and falling through a hole.  
"Oh no Hunter! SPYRO! Come qui-!" Sheila gasps as she spots the dragon underwater. Meanwhile...  
"Man, who would've thought there'd be an underwater chamber with an egg?" Spyro says to his dragonfly as they swim out of the wall they just broke.  
"Yeah, Say, is it night time already?" Sparx replies as a large shadow looms over them. The dragon and dragonfly then get eaten by a whale.  
"I-I can't believe I lost tw- err three of my friends in one day, one of which I really cared about..." Sheila sobs as Spyro gets swallowed almost forgetting the dragonfly.  
Suddenly, Spyro, Sparx, and a dragon egg get launched out of the whale's blowhole. "I guess he didn't like the taste of dragon." Spyro says shaking of the water once on land.  
"At least we didn't become lunch." Sparx buzzes happily. "Spyro! Hunter's been captured! I think it's that trap that Bianca bloke talked about." Sheila calls motioning the dragon over.  
"What...!" Spyro exclaims staring at the kangaroo.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

Spyro and Sheila

"Spyro, stop! you're going to give yourself a headache!" Sparx buzzes as the dragon constantly head bashes the ground where Hunter disappeared.  
"Thud I- Thud Can't- Thud I've- Thud Got to- Thud Get down there!" Spyro says inbetween head bashes as he keeps hitting his head on the ground to no avail.  
"Heh heh heh, Spark's is right Spyro, We all want to save Hunter, but there's nothing we can do about it at the moment." Sheila chuckles as she lamely hops over to the dragon.  
"Hah... I guess you're right... but the next Rynoc I see is going to pay! I'm not going to let the Sorceress get away with this!" the purple dragon sighs before putting a serious look on his face.  
After finding more lost dragon eggs and helping Handel and Gretta wecover the pwoffesor's wocket plans, Spyro and Sparx are ready to take the rocket to Midnight Mountain.

"That's almost all of the stolen dragon eggs." Spyro says checking the collected eggs off the list.  
"At this rate we'll be done in no time!" Sparx buzzes excitedly. "How's your ankle?" the heroic dragon asks the kangaroo.  
"It's doing great actually, Bently said it should be ready to go once we reach Midnight Mountain." says Sheila "Bently said that?" Spyro questions taken aback.  
"Yep, Bently told me he went to medical school, cause Bartholomew seems to have the tendency to get the two in all kind of scrapes." laughs the marsupial.  
"Wow... he really cares about his little brother doesn't he?" Spyro replies touched by the yeti's devotion.

"Yep, seems everything's going to be right as rain." the brown female says getting comfy in the corner of the rocket.  
Suddenly the entire rocket starts to shake violently. "What was that!?" the purple dragon of legend questions putting up his guard.  
The dragon and dragonfly rush to the window and see a giant flying monster. "We're under attack! If we don't stop that thing it's going to destroy the rocket!" Sparx buzzes as the monster continues hitting the rocket with fireballs.  
"Not on my watch it isn't, Should've guessed the Sorceress would ambush us again." Spyro says opening the hatch door and gliding to a battlefield while the rocket hovers in autopilot.  
Seeing it's prey Scorch sends a storm of fireballs all over the battlefield. "Look out Spyro, this is no ordinary monster!" Sparx says in concern as his partner strafes to the side with a spin dodging the explosive ball of fire that almost landed on him.

"Tch, Puhleez is that all you got fire breath?" Spyro taunts unimpressed.  
"Roarrrrrr!" roars the flying red beast as it spits red eggs along the battlefield.  
"Heh, looks like your a mommy, hate to get rid of your children, but like you they're going down!" laughs the purple dragon, having fun as he charges into an egg destroying it.  
"Soooooo, How do you like your eggs Spyro?" Sparx teases. "Hard boiled." Spyro jokes torching another egg.  
"Hahahahaha!" laughs the evil beast. "You hear that?" Spyro asks his dragonfly as loud pinching sounds close in behind him.

Apparently one of the remaining eggs had hatched as a crab is closing in on the dragon's backside.  
Just when the red pincher is about to pinch Spyro in two... THUD! The crab is smashed to smithereens by an ice club, the impact causing the ground to shake a little.  
"Thanks Bently, you saved me from becoming crabulay, get it?" the purple hero jokes gratefully.  
"Not a bit, I figured you'd need some help with this blasphemy, so I brought some weapons for you to use." The yeti says sprinkling in some confusing words as Spyro rolls his eyes at the yeti not getting the joke.  
Spyro swallows the red rocket given to him by Bently and begins spitting out smaller rockets like a machine gun at Scorch.

"Spyro, I think those yellow rings around him might be some kind of forcefield." Sparx buzzes happily as some of the ammo harmlessly bounces off.  
Luckily at some point during the barrage, Scorch prepares another fireball attack causing his forcefield to lower and take damage.  
"GWAHHHHH!" Scorch reels in pain canceling his attack before flying a safe distance away before creating new eggs.  
"Sounds like someone's getting, crabby." the dragon says knowing crabs are stored inside the eggs.  
However to the purple dragon's shock, instead of crabs a group of rats carrying explosive crates begin charging toward him.

Spyro leaps over two of the rats and ends up tripping another as the three rats and two crates land in the bubbling blue ooze surrounding them.  
"Darn it, missed! Bently, these green rockets stink... and they taste sour..." the dragon grunts in disgust as the green rocket had soared right past it's target.  
As the purple creature gets the awful taste out of his mouth a fizzing sound enters his ears as the nearby TNT crate that had yet to go off catches his eye.  
"Hope you're having an explosive time as me!" taunts the hero as he charges the box, sending it flying into Scorche's face.  
Feeling the anger in his face, Scorch with his newly scorched face stomps his foot angrily while flying in the air.

"Uh oh, feels like something big's coming." Bently warns as the beast takes a giant inhale.  
Scorch then exhales as an incredibly giant egg lands on the field.  
"I don't know what's in there, but I'm not going to let it stick around to find out!" Spyro shouts charging at the egg.  
As Spyro's about to break the egg, he's pushed back by the force of his own attack as he hits a rubber like substance.  
"Oh no... not this bloke again!" Sheila facepalms looking down at the battle. Sure enough there standing where the egg once was, in all his ugly glory, is Buzz.

"You again? Back for round two huh?" Spyro snorts clinging to the ground with his claws from being knocked back.  
Buzz glances around after seeing the dragon who defeated him, when another target catches his eyes.  
 **"YOU!"** Buzz shouts before curling into a ball heading past Spyro with a look of revenge.  
Spyro turns his head as Buzz launches himself off of a discarded crab claw and into the air.  
The dragons eyes widen in horror as he realizes Buzz's target as well as Scorch who prepares to ram the rocket as well.

"Oh no! They're after Sheila!" Sparx worries knowing that not only will the kangaroo get hurt, but the rocket will be destroyed as well.  
"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?!" Spyro panics frantically looking around trying to come up with a plan to save his friend and their means of escape out of here.  
Just when the monster duo are about to collide with the rocket after spotting Sheila who winces ready to take the blow, the monsters get hit by a couple of missiles and knocked into the acid below.  
"Sgt. Byrd reporting for duty! Sorry I'm late, my date took longer than expected." James Byrd Salutes as he lands in front of Spyro.  
"Heh heh heh, good job soldier. Now with them out of the way we can leave this place." Spyro says with a smile. Little did the group of heroes know that Buzz hadn't sank all the way like Scorch did.  
Before the quartet can enter the rocket, they spot a splash of brown pounding Buzz deeper into the acid before using the momentum of the landing to leap back to the platform.  
"Ah, it's been ages since I trounced some bum. Yeah! I'm back baby!" Sheila gloats proudly her ankle having recovered fully.  
The big group of friends then begin laughing at the marsupial's comment (Sheila included) before bounding into the rocket for their next adventure.


End file.
